A dimensional adventure
by prettytigergirl
Summary: an alternate reality adventure with Romance, comedy and adventure with the charecters of sailor moon
1. The adventure begins

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters. This story is an alternate reality story and the characters are usually OOC. I do not make any money off this though I wish I did. And now with out further adou I present to you.   
  
A dimensional adventure   
  
  
"This is not good." Serena said. Then again most of her dreams didn't usually consist of an increadably handsome knight defending her against a very hungry looking fire-breathing dragon, they usually included school, one Terry Anderson captain of the football team and her clothes, or lack thereof as the case maybe, and hordes of laughing peers. Certainly never knights in shining armor and dragons.( it had to have been a result of that pack of twinkies before I feel asleep. She thought. What else besides twinkies could have conjured up something this elaborate in my imagination.) Oh well might as well enjoy it while it lasts. "chop off his head!" she shouted. "My lady please stay away tis knights work to slay a dragon." Her handsome knight said. " Well if you chop off his head he can't breath fire at you." She retorted. Her knight turned and gave her a very confused look " Think you it would work?" he said. Oh this was nice her imagination conjures up an idiot, oh well at least he's cute. " Of course it will." "But women know nothing about dragon slaying" he said. Oh that was the wrong thing to say. "Give me that! I'll do it myself you jerk!" she said as she lunged for the sword. "I think not my lady." He said as he deftly side stepped her. When she turned to face him ready to give him a good verbal lashing and some tips on being a better knight in shining armor she noticed the look of horror on his face. She turned to see what it was that had gotten him so worked up only to see a set of very large jaws descending on her "My lady look out!" he yelled as he lunged at her knocking her out of the way. She hit the ground then spun around to see what had happened. There was her knight standing over the dragons body and there was the dragons head several yards away he turned and looked at her with astonishment written all over his face. " it worked." He said in wonder. then the next thing she knew he was at her side checking her for injuries " are you hurt anywhere?" he asked. "No I'm fine, and I told ya so." She said. " yes my lady you were right and I apologize for not trusting you." He was looking at her with his amazing blue eyes then his hand came up to cup her cheek and he started to lean forward. She closed her eyes in anticipation and then...... pain shot up her arm. "Yeeeoooww!" she said as her elbow came into contact with the side of her dresser. jeez right at the good part to. She looked at her clock radio it read 8:15. She lay there while her brain started functioning again contemplating her dream. It seemed so real she could still feel his hand on her cheek, and were did she come up with someone who looked like her knight. she didn't know of anybody that looked close to that. Her knight, she thought had to be the most handsome, albeit irritating guy she hand ever imagined. His eyes were amazing and the way his dark hair fell into them ever so slitly was just way sexy, and he was built nicely, she could tell that when he moved, she could see the muscle through the shirt he had on, oh yes her knight was a major hunk all right to bad she had made him up. In all her speculation she kept getting the feeling that she was forgetting something. Then it hit her like a brick " Oh crap I'm gonna be late for school!" she yelled while jumping out of her bed and in record time was washed, dressed, and out the door with pop tart in hand.  
  
  
  
  
Well there it is if you liked it and want me to continue it please let me know.   



	2. excaliber

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters I am merly borrowing them with out the owners permission. I don't make any money off of this.  
  
  
A dimensional adventure  
  
  
Serena made it to class milliseconds before the bell rang. Ah school the torture chamber that adults created to keep their children busy during the day. Serena hated school, with a passion, she was never very good at any of the subjects and why did it have to start so darn early in the day, why couldnt it start at around noon or so? Serena managed to survive to her last class of the day, History, though how that was accomplished she certainly didn't know she was sure she would have died of boredom long ago. She was half listening to the teacher drown on about something or other when she was beaned in the back of the head by a flying paper ball, she turned to see who the had thrown it and met with her best friend Andrews cocky grin. She turned back to the crumpled piece of paper and opened it to read his note.  
  
Hey Sere  
We need to do our project today because its due  
on Monday. And we still need to find our antique relic  
so can you come with me to the antique store after  
school?  
Andy  
  
(Project?) she thought(What project?) She was trying to remember when she was pegged by yet another flying paper ball.   
  
You know the ancient history project worth  
half our credits Sere. that's the one I'm talking  
about. wake up Serena its what we've been  
talking about through the whole class!  
Andy  
  
(Oh that history project!) But she still couldn't let him get away with that so she wrote him back  
  
Thanks Android!  
  
Then she returned the favor and beaned him right between the eyes with the flying paper ball of death. She was feeling pretty good about herself so she didnt see the return fire.  
  
No problem Meatball Head!  
  
She crumpled up the paper and turned a very formidable glare on her friend and to her intense irritation his smug smile only got bigger at her death glare. Andrew Crown was a really good friend. They had know each other since kindergarten. He's almost like a brother to her. He's pretty good looking with blond hair and green eyes and he 's a really good basketball player. He's always optimistic and cheerful and he's a really good listener. She was sure that she would have probably lost her head at least a hundred times by know, or at least failed all her classes, if it wasn't for him.   
  
Serena meet Andrew outside the class when that horrid bell rang for the last time that day. "Hey Sere you ready to go?" he asked. " Yeah sure might as well get this over with. Then we can have the whole weekend free." Ten blocks later they found themselves in front of the ye old stuff antique shop. The shop smelled a lot like dirt and well old stuff. Andrew took a big healthy lung-full " Ah smell that Sere. That's what history smells like." " It smells like my attic." She said. "Well lets get started, start looking for something old and interesting looking." "aye aye captain Crown." Serena said with a little salute. While she was walking down isles and scanning shelves loaded with tons of junk she spotted something that just looked out of place. It was a ring. It was silver and had a strange little white spiral were a jewel would be. (Well this certainly look's old and interesting.) she thought. So she picked it up and took it to the counter.  
"Hello anybody here." She called out. " yes yes one moment please. Now how can I help you today?" she heard. But she didn't see anyone. She looked around for the owner of the voice but still found nothing. "down here deary." The voice said again, so Serena looked over the counter to find a short old woman.  
"Um yes I wanted to buy this ring please." Serena said while showing the lady the ring. " does it fit you?" the old woman asked. Serena was confused but put it on to amuse the lady. It slid on easily but wouldn't come off. " Well it fits but I cant get it off, how much do you want for it?" Serena asked. "Nothing. The ring is yours deary." The old woman said. "Oh no I have to give you something for it." Serena insisted. "No dear the ring chooses itself if you weren't meant to have it you wouldn't have been able to put it on."  
"Well if your sure." Serena said uncertainly. " Positive. And good luck deary." The old woman said. "Well um thank you very much." Serena replied. Then she went off in search of Andrew.  
  
  
While Serena was busy with her ring Andrew was doing his own treasure search. Unfortunately he wasn't finding anything. Until a flash on his left caught his attention. He followed it to a crowded shelf and moved aside some old books to find the absolute most coolest thing he had ever seen in his life. It was a sword. A long blade sword with sheath. But the coolest part about it was the egg sized diamond imbedded in the hilt. "Oh My God." He said in awe. Now this was definitely old and interesting. He grabbed it and all but ran to the counter. "How much for this!" he asked the wizened old women behind the counter. " three-hundred dollars." She said. Andrews face fell. He didn't have that much money. The old woman say his face and took pity on him. " How much do you have boy?" "I only have two-hundred." He replied. "I have a hundred Andy." He heard from behind him. He turned around to see Serena. " Oh please Serena I have got to have that sword ohpleaseohpleaseohplease!" he begged. " Ok but you have to be my slave for the weekend." She said. "Done." He agreed while sticking out his hand. Serena took it and they shook on it. Ten minutes later they walked out of the shop Andrew with his wrapped package and Serena sporting her new ring.  
  
At Andrews house Serena was in the kitchen making snacks and Andrew was examining his sword. He noticed some strange scratch mark on the hilt under the diamond and tried to clean it with a rag so he could see better. "whatcha doin?" Serena asked. "Theres some marks on the hilt and I'm trying to see what they are." He said. "Let me see." She said. When she reached out her hand and her finger started to tingle under her ring. Slowly the scratches began to form a word. Andrew and Serena watched as the word became visable. "Excaliber." They said at the same time. The diamond began to glow until it was a blinding light they both brought up their hands to shield their eyes and then everything went black.  
  
  
Serena stretched out. (Ah there was nothing like a nap to refresh a person) she thought. A shiver went through her. (jeez did Andrew leave a window open or something?) She turned her face to one side, then brushed away the annoying blade of grass that tickled her nose.  
  
Grass?  
  
She sat up, her heart thudding against her ribs, she looked around her slowly, taking in every clump of weeds and blade of grass. Realization dawned then reverberated through her as if shed been a gong struck by an enormously angry orchestra member. She trembled from her heart out to the ends of her fingers and toes. She was in a field. All alone. Wasn't she last at Andrews house looking at his sword? how did she get here? Then she panicked. "Andrew!" she yelled. She got to her feet and began looking around for her friend. "Serena!" she heard off to her right. She whirled around and saw Andrew come tromping out of the trees. "Andrew!" Serena cried then she ran and launched herself into his arms. He held her and took in their surroundings "were the heck are we?" he asked. Serena didn't know so she just held on tighter. " Come on Sere we need to find a town or something, we need to find out were we are." Andrew said. Serena just nodded and let go her death grip on Andrews neck. They walked through the woods Serena following Andrew. Well at least Andrew still had the sword with him,he could chop up anything that came at them. At least she hoped he could. Then she ran straight into Andrews back. "Andy why'd you stop?" she asked. When she didn't get an answer she looked around him and froze. There in front of them was a castle. A perfectly new looking castle. "Andy do we have castles were we live?" Serena asked. Andrew just shook his head no, he seemed to be in shock. "Well then lets go ask them if they've got a phone or at least if they can tell us were we are." Serena said as she walked around Andrew and towards the castle. "No wait Sere don't!" Andrew yelled. He ran after her and right as he caught up they heard someone say. "Halt who goes there!" they turned and came face to face with with two men brandishing broad swords. "Oh this is not good." Serena said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry cliff hanger. if you liked it and want it continued let me know. This is my first fic so please be kind.  
  



	3. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon nor any of its characters. I borrow them without the permission of the original creator. I do not however make any money off of this at all, mores the pity for me. But oh well enough of that rubbish in with the story.  
  
  
  
A dimensional adventure  
  
  
  
Serena and Andrew were escorted, albeit a little ruffly, by the two thugs sporting broad swords at their backs, to a large room in the castle. "Wow the grand hall." Andrew said in wonder. "Silence you!" one of the men said as he jabbed Andrew in the back with the butt of his sword. Andrew grunted in pain but refused to cry out. Then the large doors at the end of the room opened and a man came in. Serena almost laughed out loud, now she knew she was dreaming because her dream knight just waltzed into the room. "What is going on here!" he thundered, then his eyes fell on Serena. They widened momentarily then narrowed when his gaze shifted to Andrew. " Who are you, and what are you doing on my land?" he asked. " my name is Andrew and this is my uh sister Serena, and we just got lost so if you would be kind enough to tell us were we are we can be one our way and off your land pronto." (sister?) Serena thought (what the heck is he up to?) "I will let you go. But only if you give your sister to me." He said. "WHAT!" Serena bellowed " You pompous jerk, I am not property." " sorry but no deal pal." Andrew growled then his hand went reflectively to the sword strapped to his back. The knight saw it and, unfortunately, so did his men, because in two seconds Andrew was on the floor and his sword was in the knights hand. "Throw him in the dungeon, and bring the girl to my chambers. "Andy!" Serena yelled as she was dragged away, she made a desperate lunge and ran into the knight as he stepped in front of her, her hand brushed his belt and she felt something catch on her ring. She quickly palmed whatever it was, and allowed the men to drag her up the stairs.  
  
  
Serena was tossed into a large room, his bedroom she supposed-the jerk- had she ever actually thought him to be good looking? Well his attitude certainly made up for that. (Now how to get out of here and save Andy?)she speculated. She opened her hand to see what it was that she had caught and saw a key. She went over to the door and tried to unlock it. It didn't work. (of course it wouldn't work, that would be to easy wouldn't it.) she thought sarcastically. For all she knew it probably unlocked the bathroom. She walked over to the large bed and sat down on it to think. There was a little black cat on the bed with her. She picked it up and looked at it. "Well do you know a way out of here?" she asked it. The cat gave her a shocked look. (oh lovely now I'm talking to animals) she thought. "What did you say?" a voice questioned. Serena looked behind her but didn't see anybody. "Hello." Serena said " Is someone here?" "So you can understand me!" the voice said again. Ok this was getting creepy. "down here." It said again. Serena looked down but the only thing there was the little black cat. "You?" Serena questioned. "Yes me." it said.  
"I'm going crazy aren't I." Serena said. "No your not, most humans can't understand animals though. How is it you can ?" the cat asked. " I wish I knew!" Serena whined. "Your ring!" the cat yelped. Serena pursed her lips and looked at the ring. "This." She said showing the cat. "Yes that ring is how we understand each other." The cat replied. "How?" Serena asked. " The spiral in your ring is, in reality, the tip of the horn of a unicorn." The cat said. (Wow) she thought. "Well do you know a way out I need to save my friend." "Well I usually use the window." Serena looked at said window. It was small but maybe she could fit. " oh do you recognize this key?" Serena asked. " Yes that unlocks the dungeon doors were on earth did you get it?" " don't worry about it we need to help Andrew and get away before that jerk gets back."  
  
Serena began her daring escape by dragging the table under the window and stacking chairs on it. When she climbed to the top she ran into a problem. " Uh hey cat there's a bar in the way." She said. "Well it never bothered me and call me Luna." "Ok Luna." She looked around the room for something to bust out the bar with and her gaze landed on a metal statue. She jumped off her ladder and fetched it. She began to pound on the bar with the statue and suprisingly the bar came right out, unfortunately it landed very loudly, she was sure that the whole castle heard it. She reached her arms up into the window and grabbed the roughened stone of the outer wall hauling herself up until her toes brushed the top of the chair then quite suddenly she couldn't go any further, she was stuck. She froze when she heard the thumping of shoes coming up the stairs. Quickly she thrust the key at Luna. " Please get this to my friend Andrew. He's in the dungeon. He has blond hair and green eyes. Hurry." Serena said urgently. Luna darted off on her mission.  
  
Andrew was bored. He had already sung every T.V jingle he knew and he was in the middle of a riveting version of 'ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall' He had made it down to forty-five bottles when a little black cat came through the bars in his cell. "Hello who are you?" he asked. The cat, of course, didn't reply it simply dropped something at his feet. He bent down and retrieved it. (A key?) he thought (I wonder if it'll.. oh well what have I got to loose." He walked over to the door and inserted the key. Miracle of all miracles it worked. " thanks a lot kitty!" he said the made his way down the hall and up the stairs. When he made it to the great hall again he scanned it and saw the two thugs from earlier and they had his sword! Acting completely on instinct he stepped into the room and called out "Excaliber!" the sword began to glow and then flew out of the thugs hands and into his. "Were is Serena." He demanded. They didn't have to answer because at that minute a scream was heard up the stairs. "Serena!" Andrew yelled as he raced up the stairs.  
  
Serena was so mad. " You jerk you had to scare me like that didn't you!" Serena yelled at Sir jerk.  
"Its not my fault you got yourself caught in the window and what is this jerk you keep calling me I get the feeling that it is not complimentary." He said. " Your darn right its not! And let me out of here!" she yelled. "Very well you can go if you can get by me." He said with a smug smile. Serena gave him a smug smile in return and then hauled off and popped him right in the nose. He reeled back and she raced past in his moment of distraction. He, apparently, was quick to recover because the next thing Serena knew hands went around her waist and she was lifted into the air.   
  
When Andrew made it to the room he really didn't expect to see the knight sporting a bloody nose and holding Serena over his head. They both stopped and turned to look at him. " So what happened to your nose." Andrew asked with a chuckle. He already knew of course. He had been hit by Serena more than once in the past. When the knight noticed that Andrew had his sword he carefully set Serena down but kept his hands on her shoulders. Then he got a better look at Andrews sword. " That sword, what's its name?" he asked. " Excaliber." Andrew answered. The knight seemed shocked then launched into a barrage of questions. "Where did you get it?" the knight asked. " I bought it." He said. "Were are you from?" " Japan." "how did you get here?" " The sword brought us here." Afterwards the knight fell into a thoughtful silence. " I'm terribly sorry about the way I treated you upon your arrival and so in repayment I shall help you find your way home." The knight offered. " Ok thank you. What is your name?" Andrew asked. " I am Lord Shields, Darien Shields." He replied. " Ok Darien got any ideas?" While the two men made plans Luna found her way to Serena. " Tell those two morons that the best way to get you back to your world would be to go to the city of Avalon." Luna said. "Avalon what is that Luna?" Serena asked. " Avalon is the city of magic. It was created by Merlin thousands of years ago. I believe Merlin's descendant, a girl called Lady Raye, is in charge there. If anyone will know who to go about this it would be her." Luna explained. "Hey guys." Serena called. Once she had their attention she said "We need to go to Avalon." Darien looked at her in wonder " How is it you know of the magic city?" he asked. " I have my ways." She said with a knowing smile.  
  
The next morning Andrew found himself in the lists. Facing off against Darien needless to say things weren't going so well. " Why are we doing this again?" Andrew asked. "You must learn to use your sword before we set out on our journey." Darien explained. Darien wasn't sure what he had expected when he faced off against Andrew, but a man who had no idea how to use a sword wasn't an option he had even entertained. The man barley knew which end of the sword to hold. All in all it looked to be shaping up to be a very long day. They spent most of the morning going over the basics and, luckily for Darien, Andrew, although never having wielded a sword before, seemed to have a knack for it. "All right come at me this time and I'll be on the defensive look for an opening in my defenses and go for it, got it." Darien said. Andrew nodded and then leapt at Darien. Darien had no problem dodging the attacks and was showing his boredom by yawning and looking around trying to get Andrew mad enough to really attack him seriously. He saw someone enter the lists and looked to see who it was, then almost fell over in shock. It was Serena, but she was wearing a dress. (God she's beautiful.) he thought. Unfortunately Andrew saw his opening and, expecting Darien to dodge it, lunged at him. Darien felt the sword slice his arm and jerked his hand up to the wound. "Oh god I'm so sorry Darien!" Andrew said. "No no its ok its just a scratch. Good job though nobody's ever caught me off guard." Darien said. "Oh gosh Darien are you ok?" Serena asked. "Come on I'll fix you up." She said as she grabbed his hand and lead him over to sit under the tree near the lists. "I'm really ok its just a scratch, I've had worse, really." Darien argued. "Just shut up and let me help you ok." She replied. Darien heard a ripping noise and looked over to see Serena ripping up her beautiful dress. She rapped the piece of fabric around his arm and then looked into his eyes. "There all better." She said. He brought his hand up to cover her hand where it rested on his arm then began to lean forward. Serena closed her eyes and then.... THWAK. She opened her eyes to see a sword embedded in the tree between them. They both turned and saw Andrew staring in shock then he brought his hand up behind his head gave them a sheepish grin then turned and ran. It took Serena a moment to put all the pieces into place, once she did she slowly stood up and pulled the sword out of the tree. "Excuse me while I go kill my 'brother'." She said. then she took off at top speed in the direction Andrew had gone. Darien just smiled and shook his head. "Good thing he's got such bad aim." He said then got up and headed of to save Andrew from Serena.  
  
  
" So how far is this city?" Andrew asked. "About a weeks ride from here." Darien replied. " Oh so how are we getting there? Are we taking a train or a cab? A bus maybe?" Andrew said. Darien gave him a confused look then said " I do not know these things you speak of but to answer your question we shall be taking horses." "Horses?" Andrew said "I've never ridden one before." Darien looked shocked then he sighed. "Ok. Well I'll just give you a docile one and hope for the best." He said. Andrew nodded then said "Hey! Did you have to put it that way!" "Sorry." Darien said with a cocky grin. "No your not but that's ok I'll forgive you this time." Andrew said while he gave him a pat on the back as they walked towards the stables.   
  
Serena was already in the stables looking at all the beautiful horses. "Ugh I'd give anything for an apple right about now." She heard someone say. She went up to the nearest stable and saw a beautiful horse. He had a white main and tail and he was a beautiful chocolate brown color his nose was black and so were his legs. "Oh wow you are so beautiful." She said. The horse turned to look at her "Did you just speak?" it asked. "Yes of course I did." She said. "But humans cant speak." It said. "I'm speaking aren't I and I was human the last time I checked." She said a little insulted. "Then you are obviously more intelligent than most humans." It said. " Are you the one who would do 'anything' for an apple?" Serena asked. The horse came over to the door of the stall. "Do you have one?" it asked. Serena showed him the large red apple that she had brought for her snack. The horse was practically drooling, then it looked at her. "What do you want for it?" it questioned suspiciously. " I have to go on a long journey and I need a strong horse to get me there safely, do you think that you could get me there safely? Of course I'll understand if you don't think you can do it." Serena said. The horse snorted and looked offended " I am the strongest and fastest horse in the land, of course I can do it!" it said. "Are you sure? It could be dangerous." she said. "I will get you there in half the time you just watch me!" it said. "Oh thank you I feel so much better now that I have you to protect me!" she said then she gave him the apple and a pat on the head and told him she'd see him later.  
  
"Ok you two here are your horses." Darien said as he brought out two very docile looking mounts. Serena raised an eyebrow and said "I don't want one of those ones I've already chosen a horse." She said as she walked past him and up to the horse that she had meet earlier. "You can't ride him. Nobody can he's to dangerous." Darien said shaking his head. Serena ignored him and jumped up onto the horses back. Darien started forward to yank her off but the horse snorted at him and he backed off. He watched as Serena lead the war horse around the inner bailey then stopped right in front of him " See he will do just fine." Darien just stared at her (should have known that if anyone could break that horse it would be her) he thought. Then sighed his consent. "I'm gonna call him Lancelot" she said. Darien just shook his head. "Here is your mount Andrew." He said. Andrew looked at the white horse then at Darien. " What's its name?" he questioned. "He is named after the famous unclimbed mountain Calgon." Darien answered. "My horses name is Calgon!" Andrew said between laughs. "Yes but I don't see what is so funny about that its just a mountain." Darien said. Andrew didn't answer he just jumped onto the horses back and yelled "Calgon take me away!" as a war cry then trotted off towards the gate. Darien turned to see Serena almost falling off her horse from laughing so hard. She gave Darien a teary eyed look then went off after Andrew. Darien stood there a bit then shook his head conceding to the fact that he would never understand those two then he picked up their gear and the little black cat that wouldn't go away and hopped on to his horses back and went off after them to begin their journey to the city of magic, Avalon.  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for the reviews it gives me a reason to write. This will be the last chapter for a few days since I will be moving but I am definitely going to continue it! Thank you and let me know what you think of my story please. Later.  
  



	4. Avalon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. Never have never will. I am merely borrowing the characters. Also I am borrowing the word dragoon. Please don't sue. I mearly like the word. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Dimensional Adventure  
  
  
His butt was gone. He knew it was, he couldn't feel it any more. Ridding horses for days was definitely not as easy as they made it seem in the movies. He was pretty sure that he was never going to be able to walk right again. They stopped in a meadow in the middle of a forest. Andrew slowly slipped down off the back end of his horse. He walk/limped half bent over to the others. He looked up and saw Darien lifting Serena off of her horse. Andrew was half surprised Lancelot let him do it. Since they had started this trip three days ago Serena's horse hadn't let Darien come within ten feet of her. Every time Darien had tried Lancelot either made an attempt to bite him or stomp him into the ground.(Guess those two came to an understanding.) Andrew thought.  
  
"We'll sleep here for the night." Darien said. "Andrew and I will go get some wood, Serena stay here and get our packs off the horses." "Demoted to serving wench already." Serena mumbled as she walked away. She fetched the packs and tied up Andrew and Darien's horses. She took all the equipment off Lancelot and let him run free for a little while, then she sat down and waited. An hour later she was still waiting for them and was becoming quite frantic with worry. She got up and began to walk in the direction they had gone when she heard a branch snap behind her. She froze and then began to pick up her pace, but so did the footsteps behind her. Now she was scared, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and a scream became logged in her throat (Help me someone!) she screamed in her mind. She was whipped around to see a man with scruffy long brown hair and brown eyes. She tried to get away but he held her tighter. "Don't move and ,like, you wont get hurt." He said. Serena frowned. He was trying to rob her! Who did he think he was! She turned and glared at him. He seemed very startled by her sudden mood swing and backed up a bit. "For your information I don't have any money so you can let me be on my way." She said as she began to walk back to camp. He didn't respond for a minute but then he grabbed her hand. "Hold on, your not going anywhere dudette." Then from behind him he heard a snort, the man turned and came face to face with a very pissed off war horse. Lancelot reared up on his hind legs and came down on the scared man. Serena closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw Lancelot with his front hooves on either side of the man's head. And the poor would be robber fainted.  
  
  
Andrew and Darien had been gathering wood and had decided that hunting was a good idea as well. They were creeping in the brush towards some wild hens when Darien suddenly froze. (Help me someone!) He heard echo through his mind. "Serena!" He yelled as he jumped up and ran. Andrew was confused but got up to follow anyway. Darien had no idea how he knew where he was going all he knew was that Serena was in trouble. They broke through the trees and saw Serena and Lancelot. It might have actually been a pretty funny scene had he not been in such a panicked state. "Serena!" He yelled Serena saw him then she turned and launched herself into him. He held her close enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He looked up to see Andrew poking at the man with his foot. Andrew looked up and shrugged. "Serena what happened?" Darien asked gently. "Well you guys had been gone for so long that I went to see if you were ok and then this guy tried to rob me, but Lancelot saved me. I think He overdid it though, the poor guy, do you think he'll be all right?" Darien was stunned. This man had just tried to rob her and she was worried about whether or not he was going to be all right. He smiled at her and held her a little tighter to him. "He'll be fine, but next time stay at camp ok." Serena nodded then let him go to walk over towards Andrew. Darien felt the loss of her warmth immediately, he wanted to keep her in his arms but knew that he couldn't....Yet. Darien smiled a plan forming in his mind.  
  
They took the man back to camp and waited for him to wake up. He did eventually wake and looked around him. Suddenly he felt cold steel on his neck. He turned and looked into even colder blue eyes. "Who are you?" Darien questioned the man. "Please don't hurt me. Like. I wasn't going to hurt her really. Just calm down dude." The man said frantically. "My name is Chad. I was like totally lost and then I saw her, I really didn't mean to scare her or anything I just wanted to know if she could like tell me where I was." Darien turned to Serena and Andrew. This man was obviously a nut he spoke total gibberish. Serena and Andrew were staring at him in amazement. "Where are you from?" Andrew questioned. Chad looked up "L.A" he said. That seemed to have stunned Andrew even more. "Los Angeles California. In the United States?" Serena asked. "Yeah like what's the big deal. You guys act like I'm not even in the right world or something." Chad looked at their faces closely for confirmation that they were just joking, anything except the truth written all over their faces. He fainted. Again.  
  
They were back on the road again. (Oh Joy) Serena thought. They had taken Chad with them. She turned to see him clinging to poor Andrew. She giggled at the site. They had learned that Chad had indeed come from their world. He apparently had been out jogging in the park when he slipped and hit his head. He woke up in the forest. Serena began to wonder how many others had come from her world just like they had. She looked over to her other side and saw Darien. Just thinking about him made her heart beat faster and her face flush. ( He's so handsome.) She thought. He had been really sweet since that incident at his keep. She hopped that he would keep it up.  
  
They came over a rise and stopped. Andrew, Serena and Chad stared in awe. There on the horizon was a city. A beautiful city. It was sparkling against the setting sun. it looked as if it had been made out of the very sunset itself. "It's so beautiful." Serena breathed in a whisper. Darien looked over at her and smiled then he reared his horse and charged down towards the city. "Come on we didn't ride all this way just to look at it." He yelled back at them. Serena laughed and then charged down after him. Andrew tried to do the dramatic rearing your horse up with the back round of the setting sun thing. Unfortunately he neglected to remember that Chad was on the horse to. After helping Chad off the ground and back onto the horse he rode off after Serena and Darien.  
  
They rode into the city and dismounted. Luna hopped onto Serena's shoulder as she walked by Darien's horse. "You need to go to the royal palace." Luna whispered in Serena's ear. Serena nodded and turned to Darien. "How do we meet this lady Raye?" Serena questioned. He turned to her and said "Don't worry about a thing Raye and I are good friends I can get us in." she smiled at him and then they all walked off towards the large tower in the center of the city. The palace was crowded to put it mildly. There were so many men there that Serena could hardly breath. Darien saw the way some of them were looking at her and put his arm around her possessively. They walked up the stair case in the middle and were ushered into a room. "It is very nice to meet you finally." A woman's voice said. Serena turned and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had long dark black hair and purple eyes. The woman saw Darien and her face lit up. "Darien!" she cried as she leapt into his arms. He chuckled and hugged her. Serena's heart sank. So this was lady Raye. She was so beautiful and they looked so perfect together. She knew she didn't stand a chance. Darien could feel that something was wrong with Serena, she was sad. He looked over at her and gave her his best smile. But that only seemed to make things worse. He was confused but decided to talk to her later. " What's with all the guys down stairs?" Andrew asked. Raye turned to look at him " They've come to offer for my hand." She said bitterly. Serena wasn't surprised Raye was beautiful. "They have to pass a test and the one who passes becomes my intended." "Well I wish we could help you but we came here to ask if you could help us." Andrew said. "You see Serena, Chad and me are." "From another world I know." Raye interrupted. They stared at her in shock then she gave a sigh and continued. " I brought you all here, well you and the others." She explained. "What. why?" Andrew asked. "It was pre ordained. Fate if you prefer." She said. "The only way for you to get back home is to accept your fate and do what you were born to do." "And what is that?" Andrew asked. "Save our world." She said almost pleadingly.  
  
They were all silent for a while then Serena looked up with determination blazing in her blue eyes. "What do we have to do?" She asked. Andrew grinned at her and Chad nodded his head. "show me your sword." Raye said. Andrew unsheathed Excaliber and held it out to Raye. She examined the hilt and then began to explain. "The legend of Excaliber is a very famous legend here. King Arthur was the last person in your world to ever wield it. It is a magic sword that was made in our world. The world of fantasy. You must restore the swords power first." "How do we do that?" Serena asked. "You must restore the five gems of power to the hilt. You see the sword was to powerful so the ancients removed the five power gems and spread them to the ends of our world. The fifth gem is still in the hilt though. How interesting." She said. she began to look at the sword more closely and then realization struck her. She whipped around and stared at Serena. "You." She said. Serena backed up "what?" Serena asked nervously. "Come here." Serena walked over towards Raye. "Touch the gem." Serena reached out her hand and then the diamond in the hilt began to glow again. There was a bright flash of light.   
  
Serena felt like she was floating in a void. (Serena) a voice said. Serena opened her eyes and looked around her. Everything was white.(Where am I) she thought. (Do not fear little one) the gentle voice said. (Who are you?) She asked. (I am the great white dragon ) an image appeared before Serena. It was a large dragon with beautiful white wings and gentle eyes. Serena knew she should probably be afraid but she wasn't. (You are the one with the power of light in you heart. I grant to you my powers that you may fight the evil in this world. Use it well little princess and never let the darkness swallow the light in your heart) Serena watched as a light in the dragons chest began to glow it shot out and went straight to her. She felt so warm and protected. (I shall always be with you) the dragon whispered as he disappeared into her heart.  
  
Andrew slowly opened his eyes as the light faded. Then he just about fainted for the first time in his life. There stood Serena but she looked very different. She had on white boots that came to her knees and a short white skirt, the top appeared to be a body fitting white armor that cut off at her shoulders and white gauntlets with diamonds imbedded above her hands. A sparkling choker adorned her neck and a tiara rested on her forehead with a diamond in the center. But that wasn't the most shocking part, oh no, the most shocking change was that Serena had wings! Large snow white wings. Everyone except Raye seemed to have gone into a state of shock. She looked Serena over then nodded. "I knew it. You are the bearer of the light, and thus the recipient of the white dragons powers. You are now a dragon warrior Serena or a Dragoon if you prefer. You must find the other four dragoons fire, water, lightning and love before the sword is restored to its full power. You must use the combined powers of the sword Excaliber and the Dragoons to defeat the darkness that has slowly started to creep across our world." Raye said. Serena looked at herself in awe then she whiled herself normal again. In a flash of white light she was herself again. She turned to Raye "Where do we find the other power gems?" She asked. "The power gems are kept in each of the four regions but the power of the dragoons is connected to the gems, so only the dragoon who matches that gems power can touch it. Red gem for fire, blue for water, green for lighting and orange for love. You get the point, any way we cant tell who the dragoon is until we get them near the proper gem then things happen on there own." "All right but were is the nearest gem." Serena asked. "It's in the temple of the fire dragon to the south about a days ride from the city." "Aaawww not more riding." Andrew whined. "All right we will go tomorrow and check it out." Darien said. "I'm Coming to!" Raye said. "What! No way your not going Raye." Darien objected. "Yes I am Darien I am not staying here with all those weirdo's downstairs, and besides you might need my magic." "Oh just let her come Darien." Serena said. "Fine" He agreed reluctantly. The guys left and were escorted to their rooms. "So are you and Darien close?" Serena asked Raye. "Oh yes, Darien is my favorite cousin." She said happily. (Cousin?) Serena thought. "You mean he's not you boyfriend?" she asked. "Boyfriend! Eeeewww why would I want to go out with Darien. Did you know that he used to stick worms down my dress." She said indignantly. Serena laughed. She was so relieved. She still had a chance.  
  
Later that night she was resting on the terrace outside her window. She propped her arms on the railing and looked up at the night sky. There were so many stars out. It was beautiful. She walked back into her room and saw a rose lying on her pillow with a note.  
  
For you my princess  
  
She smiled and inhaled the sweet scent of the rose. Darien could be so sweet when he wanted to be. "Sweet dreams Darien." She said. Outside her window Darien watched as she lay in bed clutching the rose to her chest. "Sweet dreams my princess." He whispered. Then he slipped away to his bed. When he got there however he met Andrew. "So where were you at hhhmmmm?" Andrew asked. "I was saying good night to Serena." Darien said. Andrew wasn't done yet he had always wanted to play the part of the over-protective big brother and now he had his chance. "You like her don't you." He said with confidence. "I meant to ask your permission first but yes I am courting your sister." Well that wasn't what Andrew had expected, he had expected him to deny it not admit it and why would he need his permission. He gave Darien a confused look then just shrugged his shoulders and decided to wing it. "Uh you have my blessings?" he said uncertainly. Darien beamed at him "Thank you you wont regret it. I shall take good care of Serena." He said enthusiastically. Andrew said good night and walked out of Darien's room. Tomorrow they would leave for the temple of the fire dragon. He groaned. Horses are not a convenient mode of transportation. He decided. Then he went to get some sleep, and pray that he would be able to walk normally when this whole adventure was over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading let me know what ya think.   
  
  
  
  



	5. The fire temple

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or its characters.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long to get out but I've been really busy moving. The next one will be out sooner promise. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
A dimensional adventure  
  
  
  
Serena sat half asleep on the saddle. Lancelot had done nothing but grumble about annoying humans and how slow the other horses were. Raye and Chad argued most of the time and all the noise was giving her a head ache. She rubbed her temple in irritation. "Are you feeling unwell Serena?" she turned to see that Darien had ridden up next to her and was looking very concerned. "Oh, it's nothing I'm fine." She protested. "We could stop and rest a while my lady." He suggested. Serena nodded. That did sound like a good idea. They had been ridding none stop since they had left the city early that morning.  
  
The group pulled off near a river. Serena got down off of Lancelot and walked towards the water. It was very beautiful. It was so clear that you could see straight to the bottom. She turned her face up to the sun and soaked it in. the days had been getting warmer lately. Raye had said it would be getting hotter the closer they came to the fire temple. "It is very warm out today." Raye said as she walked up to Serena. "Yeah it is. Maybe we should go for a swim." Serena said. " Here let us give you a hand fair maidens." They heard from behind them. Both girls turned around and were promptly hauled into very strong arms. "Chad put me down this instant!" screamed Raye. "Darien you wouldn't dare!" Serena screeched. Both men just grinned as they neared the edge of the river. "In you go princess." Said Darien as he tossed her in. Serena screamed and clung to his arm. His eyes widened as he was dragged under with Serena. Raye saw Serena's move and copied it on Chad while casting a levitation spell on herself. She watched as three heads popped out of the water and glared at her. "Ha HA HA HA you all look so funny Aaaahhhh." She screamed as Serena and Darien grabbed her legs and yanked her under. She came up sputtering and glaring. Andrew stood on the bank tisking. "That's enough play now children." He said. Bad move, all four heads turn their attention to him. They look back at each other nod and start to advance on Andrew. "Uh oh." Was all he got to say before he was running for his life.  
  
Back on the road Serena looked back at a VERY wet and pouting Andrew. He glared at her and she gave him a very smug smile in return. The terrain was starting to change, she noticed sometime later, it was becoming more like a desert with very little vegetation. Suddenly a very old looking building appeared in the distance. "The fire temple." Said Luna from her perch just behind Serena . "Why does it look so....scary?" Serena asked. "The fire temple is a very dangerous place, filled with traps and mazes. No one that has gone in has ever come out. It protects the red power gem very well and has for hundreds of years." Luna said. The group stopped in front of the temple and dismounted. The building wasn't very tall but it was very dark. And it was ssooo hot here. Serena transformed into the white dragoon and turned to the others. "Ready?" she asked. They all nodded and started up the steps. They came to a large door made of what looked like red stone. Chad went up to push it. "Yeeoowww." He yelped as he jerked his hand away. " It's burning hot!" Serena looked at it. Something was tugging at her mind. She walked up to it. "Serena don't touch it!" Darien shouted. She stopped in front of the door. "White dragon shield." She said. White light shot from the gem in her forehead and enveloped her in what looked like a bubble. She put her hand to the door and nothing happened. "The shield is protecting me from the heat. I'm gonna try to push it open." She said. she started to push but nothing happened. Then Darien walked into the shield with Serena and added his strength. There was a bang and then the door slowly creaked open. A blast of hot air hit them all in the face. It was like opening up an oven when your face is to close to the door. Serena knew that this would be a problem. So she expanded her energy to create shields around everyone. They walked into a large room with no doors. "Great now were do we go." Asked Chad as he began to walk towards the center of the room. Suddenly the floor under his feet gave way. "Chad!" screamed Raye as she quickly cast a levitation spell on him. Chad opened his eyes and looked up he, could see everyone's shocked faces. Then he looked down. Into a river of molten lava. "AAAAHHHH quick lift me up." He yelled while scrambling up the hole.  
  
Andrew looked back down the hole and noticed that there was a ladder that ran from the room they were in to a ledge near the lava. "Guys we can go down this." He pointed out. Everyone descended and then looked around. There was lava as far as the eye could see and one old looking rickety rope bridge as the only means of crossing. "Oh no, there is no way I am crossing that thing." Said Serena. Raye popped her on the back of the head. "Dummy, you can fly. You've got wings." "Oh yeah I forgot." Serena said a little embarrassed. She jumped into the air and flew over to the other side. Raye rolled her eyes and went to test out the bridge. It seemed sturdy enough. So she began to cross. Suddenly a large spout of lava came up on her left. It jerked the bridge causing it to swing wildly. Raye grabbed ahold of the ropes and hung on. When she looked up there was a large and very ugly looking creature looking back at her. It had rows of jagged looking teeth and its head was huge. The body was at least five times larger than an elephants. Raye tried to scream but nothing came out but a squeak. The monster raised its hand and brought it down on Raye. "RAYE NO!!" Chad screamed. There was a large flash of copper colored light.  
  
Raye opened her eyes when she didn't feel the blow. She promptly lost all ability to speak. There in front of her was Chad. He was dressed in a red and black fighting GI. His hair which before had hung into his face was now tied back with a leather strip and the symbol of the bear was burning brightly on his forehead. Most importantly though was the fact that he was holding up the monsters claw as if it were as light as a pillow. "Nobody hurts my friends." He growled. Then he grabbed the creature and flung it over his shoulder and straight into a wall. He turned and helped Raye. "Thank you Chad." She said as she looked into his eyes that now had specks of gold in them. Once they were on the other side everyone began to circle Chad. "What the heck happened?" Andrew asked. Chad just shrugged. Serena looked over a Luna. "Chad must be one of the five guardians." Luna said. "What do you mean Luna?" Serena asked. " The five guardians of legend. It is written that when the worlds are threatened that the five dragoons would rise, also in the legend there are the guardians of the dragoons. Chad is the Bear and is thus unusually strong." "Are we gonna have to look for these guardians to?" Serena questioned. "No the guardians are drawn to the dragoons on there own, they will come to us." Luna said. "Oh." Was all Serena could say.  
  
After explaining everything that she had learned from Luna to the others they continued on down the path. It was very narrow and Darien and Andrew kept bumping their heads on the ceiling as the path got smaller. Soon they came out into a vast chamber and in the center was a red glow they walked up and saw the red power gem. "Ok now what?" questioned Andrew. While they were thinking Raye couldn't take her eyes off the gem. Serena turned to see her friends eyes go blank and then she watched as Raye began to walk as if in a trance. "Huh, wait Raye don't touch it!" Serena said as she lunged out to catch her friend. Darien grabbed her around the waist. "No wait just watch." He said. she calmed down in his arms and watched as Raye reached her hand out for the gem. Red light enveloped the room.  
  
  
(Huh were am I?) Raye thought. She felt like she had just woken up from a long sleep. (Welcome Raye.") a voice boomed inside her head. She jerked and looked around. Everything was red. And in front of her was a the great red dragon. It had a long body and wings. Two horns adorned his head. (The time has come to give you my powers child with the spirit of fire. Use them well in protecting our world and all others.) the red light enveloped Raye's body and she was surrounded by fire.  
  
When the light died down enough to see everyone look at Raye. She stood surrounded by an aura of fire. When it died down they noted that she had changed much like Serena had. She now wore red knee high boots and a short skirt. Upper body armor and gauntlets. A tiara with a red gem in the center rested on her forehead. And large red wings adorned her back. She turned around and admired the outfit then looked at everyone. "Well what do you think is it me?" Serena started laughing and ran to hug her friend. Andrew looked down at the sword in his hands and noticed that the red gem now rested in the upper right end of the hilt.  
  
  
Later that night Serena walked out of the camp that they had set up once they got out of the temple. Tomorrow they would return to Avalon and discuss their next move. She sat down on a flat rock and looked up at all the stars in the night sky. It was still pretty warm out. "Chad get back here so I can fry you! That was my last good hair brush that you just broke!" Serena heard from behind her back at the camp. "I'm sorry Raye I'm not used to this new strength yet." Chad defended. There was a scream and the crashing sounds continued. Serena smiled, those two were so obviously in love it wasn't funny. "Mind if I join you." A deep voice asked. She turned to see Darien standing a little away from the rock she was on and looking at her hopefully. "Sure there's plenty of rock to share." She said. He hopped up and settled down next to her. She looked up at him and studied his face as he was looking at the stars. (Why do I feel so safe and complete when he is around?) she wondered. She laid back on the rock and stared at the night sky. Darien soon laid back with her. He felt her curl up against his side. He looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her. He looked up at the stars one last time before falling asleep with his princess in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not very long I know. Let me know what you think. But please be gentle I bruise easily.   
  



	6. The mysterious mercenary

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. There done.  
  
  
First of all I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story it gives me the drive to keep writing this for you. Keep those reviews coming and I'll get these chapters out faster. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Dimensional Adventure  
  
  
  
  
Darien glanced about as the group made their way down the road that lead back to the city. He had felt ill at ease since he had woken up this morning. His ability to sense danger was coming had saved his life on more than one occasion but it was little comfort from a day spent constantly having to watch his back. Waiting for the sword to come out of the bushes behind him. Somehow he sensed that it wasn't his life in danger this time but someone else's. everyone seemed eager to return to the city after their little adventure at the fire temple. Chad and Raye stayed ever by the others side although they argued a lot of the time, he figured it was to hide their true feelings for one another. Andrew and Serena were chatting away ahead of him about one thing or another from their world. Sometimes they spoke of such wondrous things, like candle's that never burned out and box's on wheels that traveled very fast and ,although he was loath to believe him, Andrew had said that they had even walked on the moon! Such wonders. He hoped to see them for himself one day.   
  
As the group came around a bend in the road Darien's felling of unease suddenly spiked. He raced ahead and pulled up in front of Andrew and Serena to slow down there progress while effectively blocking Serena on both sides between him and Andrew. The pair stopped talking when they noticed the look on Darien's face. It was very quite out. The forest made no sound at all. This unnerved Darien more than anything else. "What's wrong Darien?" Andrew questioned as he reined his horse into a stop. Darien didn't answer. Instead he scanned the tree's lining the road. A faint buzzing sound came from his left and he turned to see an arrow shoot out of the bushes. He turned quickly to see who it was aimed at.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Panic raced through Darien's system. He lunged out and tried to cover Serena's body with his own.   
  
He didn't make it in time.  
  
Serena screamed out and fell from Lancelot's back. Darien ran to her and lifted her into his arms. "Surrender your gold to me now and no one else gets hurt!" A voice bellowed from the tree's. "Show yourself you coward!" Raye screamed. Darien turned to see a young man about the same age as the rest of them come out from behind the trees. Andrew turned and nearly lost his balance when he got a good look at Darien's face. His face was contorted into a mask of rage. Silver sparks were going off in his midnight blue eyes. Andrew obeyed his common sense and backed off a pace. Darien let out a roar and was devoured in a blast of silver light. Suddenly the light shot out and knocked the stranger on his back. In a second the man was unconscious. The others looked in shocked amazement as the light dimmed to reveal Darien. Wearing a silver and black fighting Gi. The symbol of the wolf burning brightly on his forehead. They watched in amazement as he walked over and began to check Serena to see the extent of her injures. "The arrow only grazed her arm but I think the fall knocked her out. Chad grab that blaggard over there and bring him with us I've a mind to question him further when we get back. I'll take Serena on my horse. Andrew grab that beast of hers and let us be on our way." Darien said as he picked up Serena gently and swung himself into his saddle. He did it with so much ease that the others just gawked at him. "Well are we planning on returning today or not? Lets go." With that he spurred his horse forward and was soon joined by Raye and Andrew. The unconscious man was draped across the front of Chad's horse while he kept his hand on the mans back. In case he should feel the need to try and get up early.  
  
Serena awoke to a jarring motion. She opened her eyes and saw Darien's handsome features come into view. She blush a bit and then began to stir a little to let him know that she was awake. He looked down at her and smiled. "Feeling better?" he questioned. Serena was confused for a minute and then fiery pain shot up her arm. She winced and tried not to show any weakness in front of Darien. She failed because his face darkened and he rained his horse to a stop. "Oh Serena are you ok? Darien put her down so that I can use a healing spell on her arm." He did as Raye asked of him. Serena watched in fascination as Raye laid her hand on her arm. A warm feeling began at her fingertips and worked its way up. "There all done. How's it feel?" Raye asked. Serena moved her arm around a bit to test it. "Much better now thanks Raye." She said. she looked up and gave Darien a special smile which he returned. Then she noticed his clothes and the symbol on his forehead. "Are these new?" she questioned pointing to his attire. He gave a soft chuckle and then said. " No my lady tis meary the garb of the guardian wolf you see." Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I am your guardian Serena, I shall always protect you." Then he leaned back up and smiled down at her. Serena blushed and smiled back. She then went over to Lancelot and ,after assuring him that she was fine, hopped up onto his back and continued the journey back to the city.  
  
  
Once back in the city and after having cleaned up from their journey. They all adjourned to Raye's conference room. "Alright the first order of business is to decide our next move." Raye said while scanning everyone in the room. Next to her on her left sat Serena and Darien. On her right where Chad and Andrew. "I don't know the exact location of the next gem but the closest kingdom to ours is the water kingdom. The lady Amy, ruler of the capital city of Atlantis, is a friend of mine she may be able to help us in our quest. I think it would be best if we went there next to gather information as to the whereabouts of the blue power gem." Raye said. everyone nodded. It did seem like the best course of action. "Now about the man we brought with us. I had him locked in the dungeon but I have no wish to keep him there in our absence. Darien you said you wished to question him further right?" Raye asked while turning to face Darien. "Yes I will go do that as soon as we finish this meeting. Chad would you like to come to? I dare say I may have need of your strength to hold the blighter down." Chad cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure." He sneered. " No don't hurt him please!" Serena begged while grabbing ahold of Darien's sleeve. Darien turned to her and smiled. (you have such a gentle heart Serena.) he thought. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and could feel his resolve crumble under the onslaught. "Very well I will not hurt him." He said. Her eyes narrowed at him. "Or Chad." She said. Darien barked out a laugh before he could stop it. She was a very clever wench. "Or Chad." He promised. Chad's face fell slightly. Then perked up. "But we can ruff him up a bit right." He said hopefully. Raye whacked him on the back of the head. "Just go and don't hurt him unless it's necessary." She said as she pointed to the door. Chad got up and Darien slung his arms over the other mans shoulders. "Fear not my friend after this I will give you a go in the lists." Darien said. "Lists?" Chad said in confusion. "Good god not another man who has never wield a sword before!" Darien exclaimed in shock. Then he heaved a gigantic sigh and said. "This has proven to be a most tiring day."  
  
  
When they reached the dungeon Darien and Chad where escorted to the cell that held their prisoner. They went in and shut the door behind them. Darien turned a cold glare on the man. It was obvious that he had only recently awakened and that his head was hurting him a great deal. Darien smirked. The man took notice of his guests and after looking them both over he stretched out on his cot and smiled at them. "Welcome gentlemen, I would offer you a place to sit but as you can see it is rather a mess here at the moment." He was goading them and Darien knew it. He curbed his rage. "Why did you attack Serena?" he questioned with steel in his voice. "I wasn't aiming for her I was aiming for you, you lackwit. You moved out of the way and she moved into the path of the arrow after I had fired it." The man retorted. "Who sent you after me?" Darien asked. "Nobody did. You just looked like the one with the most gold, so I singled you out is all. I'm a mercenary and pickings have been slow lately so I resorted to less honest methods." The man said. "And mercenary work is honest!" Darien all but shouted. The man just shrugged. Darien thought about this for a minute when an idea hit him. "How would you like to earn your money fairly?" he asked. The man turned and looked at him. "I'm listening." He said. "We are on a quest and have need of a good blade. I would be willing to hire you as a protector to the two women in our party. I can not be there at all time's and it would ease my fears a great deal to have another who can expertly handle a sword." Darien said. The man looked at Chad who flushed a little. Then he seemed to consider it awhile. "Very well anything to get me out of this pigsty. My name is Ken tis a pleasure to meet you uuhhh." "Lord Darien Sheilds." Darien replied. They shook hands to seal their pact and then exited the chambers. Chad looked a little miffed that he didn't get to pound on someone. Then Darien reached back into the cell and grabbed him by the arm. "Come along Chad tis time you became a man and learned to wield a sword." Darien said as he dragged Chad out of the room. "We should stop and get Andrew as well I dare say he could use the extra practice."   
  
  
A short time later, Serena and Raye heard Andrew run screaming past their room. They looked at each other and shrugged then went back to having their snack.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Bloody noses and Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Dimensional Adventure  
  
  
  
  
Serena spent most of the morning exploring the palace with Luna as company. Raye was busy with political matters that needed to be seen to before she left with them and the boys were busy seeing to the details of the trip. She looked out a window at the beautiful city. Raye really had done a wonderful job of taking care of it. She also really cared about her people, it showed in every thing she did. Serena knew she felt bad about leaving but with her being the dragoon of fire it was really unavoidable. Raye had sworn an oath to protect her people even if that meant she had to leave to fight the coming evil. Serena had to smile at the thought of her friends determination and courage.   
  
She turned the corner and went up a set of stairs that went through a door at the top. It led out side. Serena lifted her face up to welcome the cool breeze and soak in the suns rays. She heard the door open behind her. She turned and saw the mercenary , what was his name, oh that's right Ken. She didn't really trust him and neither did Andrew but Darien had assured them that his instincts said that he was a good man and besides as a mercenary he would do what he was hired to do with ruthless efficiency and what he was hired to do was guard the girls. Then he had made some joke about Chad and Andrew fighting like women to which Raye and Serena had promptly thrown him out of the room for.  
  
"Hello Ken is something the matter?" Serena asked.  
  
"No my lady just doing my job." He replied.  
  
Serena bristled at this. She was the Dragoon of light for crying out loud why would she need protection. When she had asked Darien he had said that she didn't know how to defend herself against surprises. Then he had the gall to point out that Ken had taken her by surprise the other day with the arrow and that was precisely why she needed watching. Then a perfectly wonderful idea came to her. She turned and gave Ken her most brilliant smile.  
  
"Ken could you teach me how to fight." She cooed sweetly at him. And the poor mercenary looked as though she had just told him she was the devil himself. His look was somewhere between shock and horror. Serena put on the full pout affect. Big tearful eyes trembling lower lip, the whole works. There was no was he could say no to this look. It worked every time.  
  
A short while later found Ken and Serena out in the lists and Ken teaching her basic fighting moves. While Ken pondered on how exactly he came to be in this mess Serena focused on the lesson. Ken had decided that she was much to small to wield a sword so he taught her how to use a dagger instead.   
  
"Ok now I'm gonna come up and grab you from behind, your gonna use your elbow and ram it into my stomach, not to enthusiastically though this is practice. Please try to remember that this time, ok. Then grab my arm and twist it behind me got it?"   
  
"Got it." Serena replied happily.  
  
Ken came up and grabbed her from behind covering her mouth with one of his hands. Serena was just about to execute her move when they heard a shout. They both looked up in time to see a tall girl come charging right up to them.   
  
"Get your hands off her you creep!" she shouted. Then she firmly planted her fist in Ken's face.   
  
Ken fell over backwards with a bloody nose. Serena just stood there in shock the whole time.   
  
"Are you ok. That guy didn't hurt you did he?" the new girl asked. Serena finally snapped out of it and turned to look at the girl. She was tall with chestnut colored hair pulled up in a ponytail. And emerald green eyes. What really drew Serena's interest though was the fact that she was in jeans and a tee-shirt. She was also wearing Nike tennis shoes. Serena grabbed the girls arm. And began to jump in her excitement.  
  
"your from... I cant believe it! Another person from my world alright!" Serena yelled. The other girl just raised her eye brow and gave Serena a questioning look.   
  
"Oh gosh I've got so many things to ask you. Were are you from? How did you get here? How long have you been in this world? What's your name? "  
  
" Slow down there. My name is Lita. I live in Houston, Texas. As to how I got here I don't know, I don't even know where here is. I just woke up in a meadow not far from here yesterday. Um so he wasn't attacking you?" Lita said.  
  
"Huh, oh Ken. No he was teaching me how to defend my self." Serena looked over at the young man nursing his injured nose. Lita looked over as well.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that. It was a mistake. I thought you were attacking her." Lita said with her head bowed in shame. Ken looked up at her and then smiled. He hopped up, dusted himself off, then turned and grinned.   
  
"It's ok. Apology accepted. Never been hit by a girl before though." He said. Lita looked up and gave him a small smile in return.  
  
At that same time Andrew and Darien came running around the corner of the building. They stopped and took in the scene. Both men saw Ken's bloodied nose.  
  
"Serena." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Hey It wasn't me this time ok!" she yelled at them both. Lita giggled and that drew the attention to her. Andrews eyes widened and Lita had to suffer the ordeal with Serena all over again but this time with Andrew latched to her arm and firing off questions.  
  
Darien came up next to Serena and looked down at her.  
  
"We heard someone shout and came as fast as we could. I'm very glad your not hurt Serena. I was very frightened that something bad had happened to you."   
  
Serena looked at him and gave him her best smile. Then Andrew suggested that they all get back to the palace. It was getting late and they needed to fill Raye in on things and tell Lita about were it was that she had ended up.  
  
On their way back into the palace Serena stopped Darien. She looked around quickly then reached up and grabbed his head pulling it down and placing her lips to his. Darien was in such a state of shock that it took him a minute to register what was happening. When he did he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.  
  
Serena had only intended to give him a quick kiss but soon it became much more than that. When they finally stopped kissing to get some air Darien still had his arms around her and her arms had somehow found their way around his neck. She blushed a little and then stepped back.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked in a dazed voice.  
  
"For caring about me so much." She answered.  
  
Then she went inside on wobbly legs and up to her room were she collapsed on the bed with a big grin on her face. Lita and Raye came in sometime later but Serena still hadn't come out of her trance. Both girls knew they weren't gonna get any details out of her in her current state so they left her alone.  
  
  
In the boys room Andrew and Chad sat playing chess. To which Andrew was winning due to the fact that Chad kept braking the pieces with his new strength. Andrew didn't mind though this would be the first time he had won a game of chess in his life. Ken sat on his bed reading some book he had found in the library.  
  
Andrew knew that something had happened between Darien and Serena it was the only explanation he could come up with for the glazed look in Darien's eyes and the goofy grin on his face. He looked up in time to see Darien walk into the door frame.... Again.  
  
"How many times does that make it now?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Six." Chad and Ken said at the same time both never having looked up from what they were doing. Andrew shook his head. Darien was completely out of it. They hadn't been able to get a coherent sentence out of him all evening. Andrew vowed that he would find out just what had happened tomorrow. With a mischievous smile on his face he began to plan his attack. Oh this had some very good teasing potential. He could just see Serena's face now all cherry red from embarrassment.  
  
"Check mate, dude." Chad said.  
  
Andrew started from his thoughts and stared down at the game board in disbelief. Then he groaned and put his head down on the table. That's it, there was no way he would ever win at this game.  
  
THUNK  
  
"Seven."   
  
Andrew grinned.  
  
"Hey Darien wanna play chess?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Hi I'm sorry this took a while to get out. I hope you like it. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. It gives me the inspiration to keep going.   
THANK YOU ALL!!!  
  



End file.
